


HEADCANON:Sam Dating A Tall Girl

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, malachai-winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~A lot of making out

~Sam not having to bend every time he kisses you

~Spooning

~Kissing

~Passionate sex

~Dean feeling intimidated when his around the both of you.

~Being sarcastic when some assbutt says something rude about your height

~Sam being protective over you

~Sam loving your long legs

~Fitting into his clothes

~Wearing his clothes

~Neck kisses

~Patching you up when you get hurt even though you insist you can do it yourself

~Sam not having to worry about reaching up on a high shelve to get you a cup

~The dream team

~Helping him research

~Crowley calling you and Sam moose


End file.
